


待到冰雪融化時

by miholilith



Series: 待到冰雪融化時 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Everyone loves Edelgard, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, happy end
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miholilith/pseuds/miholilith
Summary: Male Byleth has chosen Silver Snow route to walk, and become the king of Fódlan for hundreds of years. He finds out he loves Edelgard and regrets that he had ended her life. Then he decides to ask Sothis for help to revise everything so he can assist Edelgard achieve her goals from the beginning.Background music:藤田麻衣子(Fujita Maiko)【この白い雪と Orchestra ver.】
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 待到冰雪融化時 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092632
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: 如銀雪般的思念

**Author's Note:**

> I will post new chapters as I go through Crimson Flower as male Byleth, so it would be very slow. I am sorry. ( I was female Byleth when I first went through all routes. I love Her Majesty forever.)  
> Warning:  
> In this fanfic, both male and female Byleth exist in the same world.  
> The main relationships is that both Byleths love Edelgard, but basically everyone loves Edelgard. And no other sub character relationships.

芙朵拉統一王國——受女神眷顧的人間天堂，吟遊詩人如此傳頌著其美名。  
與帕邁拉、布里基特、達古扎等等鄰國都保持友好外交關係的芙朵拉，國力雄厚，物產豐富，繁榮昌盛，其自由開放的民風頗負盛名。  
備受人民愛戴的國王，大公無私、英明神武，以治國手腕了得、作風清廉聞名大陸，被譽為現世神話。除了其深居簡出、無欲無求的印象本來就充滿神秘色彩以外，最不可思議的還是國王本人。  
賢王貝雷特在位已有數百年，是統一王國第一任及唯一一位國王。自王國建立以來，芙朵拉大陸沒再發生過大型戰亂，不受外敵侵略。國泰民安的治世下，普通民眾只當其等同神跡、作為芙朵拉受女神恩惠的證明來看待，並無不滿。  
每隔數十年會出現某些對王位和權力虎視眈眈的野心家，會密謀造反，只是從未能形成氣候，每次都被貝雷特的王國軍或是聯合賽羅司聖教會迅速鎮壓平息動亂。由國王貝雷特親自率領的軍隊，所向披靡，橫掃千軍如卷席，至今還不曾有人能有機會接近到他傷他一條頭髮。貝雷特被士兵譽為戰場上的鬼神，能以一敵百，令敵人聞風喪膽，親眼目睹過他戰鬥的人無一不被其神勇英姿折服。  
貝雷特擁有忠誠的朝臣與軍兵，可即使在心腹中也沒有可以稱得上交好的友人、從不曾有過伴侶或配偶，更無子嗣，總是孤身一人。看似完美的國王，有時令人懼怕，除了史書上的寥寥幾筆的記載，沒有人知道王的過去，更無人能明白王的心。  
王總是孤高的，世人如此認為。

在一個寒冷冬夜裡，貝雷特突然失去了蹤影。  
誰都沒看見貝雷特離開，在安巴爾皇宮上下慌作一團的時候，宮內卿及時出來主持大局，拿著貝雷特的手諭，按照他事先安排好的對策有條不紊地處理國務。宮內卿其實很久以前就察覺到貝雷特似乎要遠行，畢竟他早就打點一切，只等臣下按部就班地實行，就算國王不在也能正常運轉。只是貝雷特不說，臣民自然不會過問，因此沒人知道他們的王去往何處又何時歸來。

“沒想到連安巴爾都會有那麼冷的冬天，只有加爾格馬庫這裡永遠四季如春。”  
在寬敞的地下裡，四周一片死寂，只有坐在玉座之上的男人唯一的聲音迴蕩。男人將手肘放在石坐左邊把手上，用拳頭撐著臉閉著眼，獨自感受聖墓特有的安寧。  
“蘇諦斯，我準備好了，你隨時都可以開始。”  
“貝雷特，你真的決定要這麼做？”  
聖墓中依然只響起男人的聲音，而名為蘇諦斯的談話對象的聲音僅在他腦海裡浮現。  
面對蘇諦斯的問題，貝雷特沒有馬上回答，沉默片刻才重新開口。  
“我昨晚久違地做了關於她的夢。我都已經忘了上次是什麼時候了。”貝雷特看向玉座之下的位置，視線卻沒聚焦，“她就站在這裡，對我投以不安又稍有期待的眼神，然而我站到了她對面，對她舉起劍。我多想阻止這一切發生，但只能在一邊旁觀的我，無能為力。就算能出手，改變夢境的內容又有何意義。現實中，沒有人能改變那麼久遠的過去發生的事。”  
“可是貝雷特，從結果而言，你做的事都沒有錯。你結束了她發起的戰爭，救黎民於苦難，親手打造了持續數百年的太平盛世。她所期望的未來，你都實現了。多少人類君主渴望自己的統治能維持千秋萬載，只有你能做到，你的人民那麼愛戴仰慕你，你就真的打算這樣放棄他們嗎？”  
“千秋萬載……不過是沒有盡頭的折磨罷了。蘇諦斯，你知道嗎？我每日坐在終戰時的大廳裡，試圖記住那一日的每個細節，以為永遠都不會忘記當時的光景。然而當我從那個夢中醒來後嘗試回憶她的最後時，她的話語，我都那麼清楚地記得，但她的臉龐卻那麼模糊，她的聲音我幾乎想不起了。我已經不知道，為何那時會對她刀劍相向，為什麼她要我殺了她，我就下手了。我想不明白。屬於我的部分漸漸隨著時間流逝消失，我到底是誰，又為了什麼存在，似乎都變得毫無意義。”  
這次輪到蘇諦斯沉默，可能是在斟酌字詞思索回答，抑或是連她亦無言以對。  
貝雷特半仰起頭，再度閉上眼，本來盈在眼眶的淚水緩緩流下。連他自己都忘了上次流淚是什麼時候，明明親手殺掉她的時候亦不曾動搖，事到如今，真夠好笑。  
無人知曉，貝雷特無數次想過假如那個晚上，他沒有撲出去為她擋那一擊，讓她就那樣死掉。又或是推掉在修道院的工作，離開父親獨自闖蕩，是不是就不用經歷後來的事。  
那樣的話，艾黛爾賈特永遠只會是陌生人。  
那樣的話，貝雷特就不會擁有那麼多礙事的情緒。  
那樣的話，不用選擇站在她對面，看她心碎的瞬間。  
那樣的話，絕不會親手殺死艾黛爾賈特後才發現早已在內心生根發芽的感情。  
可惜沒有如果。偏差太久的時間，早已無法修正。  
日昇月沉，斗轉星移，所有人都在老去離世，而那份愛意卻以不可阻擋之勢茁壯成長，深入骨髓，日復一日地蠶食著他的意志。

【多想……能和你一起走下去……】

明明她的面容日漸褪色模糊，明明她的聲音幾乎歸於虛無，唯獨她的這句話卻越發鮮明。  
只有名為後悔的情緒化為不會停止的飛雪籠罩了他的心。  
只有對她的思念如積雪般，鋪了一層又一層，一年又一年。  
他仿佛躺在那一片無垠純白中再起不來，承受著被雪覆蓋的寒冷，被淹沒了身影，失去了所有餘溫，最終奪去他的呼吸，直到窒息氣絕。  
貝雷特終將不復存在。  
“……我問最後一次，你真的真的想好了？就像你無法回到過去重新選擇一樣，這次也不能回頭。沒有人能保證她能成功，戰爭不會變得更慘烈，就算成功了也不能保證比現在的結果更好。”  
“我知道。我只是單純地想幫助她而已。我的願望只有這個。”  
“我再無法像這樣和你對話幫助你，你真的會變成一個人了？”  
“我明白。”  
“……我會寂寞的，笨蛋貝雷特。”  
“對不起，蘇諦斯。我真的是笨蛋，所以那時才做了那樣的選擇。一直以來謝謝你了。”  
“永別了，貝雷特。祝你好運，我蘇諦斯以女神之名保佑你。”

這次無論她想要什麼，我都會毫不猶豫地為她奉上。  
我只是想再聽一次她的聲音，想她能再對我笑一次。  
僅此而已。


	2. Chapter 1 必然的相遇與重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female and male Byleth meet Edelgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：この白い雪と(one way TOUR LIVE Ver.)  
> This chapter was suppose to be female Byleth domain, but it came out with a overwhelming part of male Byleth's POV.

Chapter 1

貝雷絲又來到了那個陌生卻莫名熟悉的地方。  
之所以覺得陌生，是因為她清楚記得自己從來不曾到過這種金碧輝煌的大殿。  
掛著多盞晶瑩通透的水晶吊燈的天花板那麼高，看不清上面描繪的華美紋樣。陽光那麼明媚，透過墻上的寬闊的玻璃窗投射進室內，充盈了整個廣大宏偉的殿堂。然而貝雷絲的四周同時又那麼朦朧，令她沒辦法仔細觀察，最終只能將注意力與視線集中在眼前的光景。  
唯獨在自己前方的這名紅衣女性輪廓分明到與模糊的背景格格不入，昭示主人壓倒性的存在感。她頭上的金色髮飾損毀了一半，那在陽光下閃耀的銀髮散落到她右肩上。只有她的臉如蒙上水霧般不清晰，無法辨明容貌。  
女性用一把劍支撐著身軀，抬頭看向貝雷絲，似是在對她說著什麼。明明整個大堂靜謐無比，貝雷絲卻只能看見她的嘴形在變換，不管她多麼用心，依然聽不見任何一個音節。  
在女性終止了單方面的傾訴後，貝雷絲看著自己緩緩用雙手握緊了武器，此時她才察覺原來自己拿著劍，不受她的意識控制的身體，將劍舉高，毫不猶豫地向前揮去——  
這就是貝雷絲夢境的全部，無論重複多少次，她都無從得知那場景的後續。儘管從醒來時都記不太清內容，但通過反復不斷的夢殘留下的碎片，能大概拼湊出不完整的畫面。  
睡得正沉的貝雷絲，感覺到有人在搖自己肩膀，才終於不情不願地想看是哪個混蛋打攪她難得的好覺。  
“唔……”貝雷絲發出不滿的呻吟，抬手去揉沉重的眼皮。  
“……喂，差不多該起身了。”  
聽這熟悉的聲音，勉強自己睜眼後第一時間印入眼簾的果然是父親傑拉爾特。看見父親的臉，貝雷絲想起是需要早起動身去往下個工作的目的地，於是她強迫自己坐起來，用手指按摩還不清醒的頭。等視力完全恢復，貝雷絲隨手梳理了自己凌亂的頭髮，站起跟傑拉爾特對話。  
“又做了那個夢嗎？”傑拉爾特問道。他知道作為傭兵一員長大的貝雷絲，早已訓練出為了應對突發緊急情況就連睡覺也依然保持警覺和敏銳的身體反應。只有一種情況例外，便是當她做某些特定內容的夢時，會比平時更難從睡眠狀態恢復。  
“嗯……是少女的夢……”貝雷絲試圖回憶夢的內容，隱隱約約有印象是關於一個少女，但清醒後卻怎麼也記不起其他細節。  
“你所說的那種人，我沒有見過呢……”傑拉爾特迷惑地扶了下額頭。  
如果連見多識廣的父親都對貝雷絲根據夢境碎片描述的人物毫無印象，那不擅於也不熱衷與人交際的她而言，更是莫名其妙。  
人的夢中，經常也會出現憑空捏造的現實中根本不存在的角色，但同一個虛構人物反復出現，才是最令貝雷絲匪夷所思的地方。  
“算了，這種事情就忘了吧。面對戰爭要心無雜念。我們傭兵的工作可是要拼命的。考慮那些多餘的事可會死得早喔！”  
貝雷絲點點頭。  
的確，正如傑拉爾特所說，比起這種小事，貝雷絲更關心早餐吃什麼，很快的，她就一如既往將那虛幻縹緲的夢拋諸腦後。  
“來，快點準備吧！接下來的工作是在王國。因為有點距離，我說過天一亮就要出發對吧！”  
“這麼一說……”貝雷絲反應過來。  
“真是的。除了你以外的人都在外面等著了。”  
正當貝雷絲準備和父親一同離開這個臨時落腳的小屋時，傭兵隊裡的一個成員聰明地跑了進來。  
“傑拉爾特先生！不好意思，可以過來一下嗎？”  
“怎麼了？”  
傑拉爾特帶著貝雷絲跟著那位隊員跑出外面看情況。  
看見隊長傑拉爾特走來，本來在村口圍成一圈的傭兵們紛紛給他讓路，然後貝雷絲看到之前被高大的隊員們擋住了的三個陌生的身影。  
看外表，似乎三人都還很年輕，身上穿著貝雷絲沒見過的服裝，從那相似的紋樣設計判斷，大概是某種制服，同時三人衣服分別戴著不同顏色的披肩作為區別的標誌。  
“突然打擾，真的非常抱歉！”那個披肩為藍色的金髮男孩鞠躬行禮，第一個發言。  
“這個時間，你們這些小孩聚在一起有什麼事嗎？”傑拉爾特表達明顯的疑惑。  
然後金髮男孩繼續說下去表明來意。  
“其實我們正被盜賊團追趕著，請問可以拜託助我們一臂之力嗎？”  
“你說盜賊？”  
“是的，我們是在露營時被襲擊的。”這次輪到紅披肩的銀髮少女開口道。  
貝雷絲這時才認真打量起少女，胸中突然產生一種莫名的熟悉感。她不知道如何形容，明明記憶正確的話，自己是第一次見這名少女。“他們巧妙地分散我們的夥伴，以多擊少。別說金錢了，連小命都差點被奪走了！”最後小麥色皮膚的黃披肩男孩抱怨道。  
貝雷絲沒留意他說了什麼，因為還陷於疑問和困惑中，她不由自主地一直盯著少女的臉看。  
本來注意力集中在傑拉爾特身上的少女，由於貝雷絲視線實在太過露骨，忍不住反過來看她。  
終於反應過來自己失禮行為的貝雷絲，此時才不好意思地扭過頭。一向對他人不感興趣的她，也不明白自己為何會作出這樣反常的舉動。  
“這種情況下你們還真是不疾不徐啊……”傑拉爾特感歎道，看著眼前三個年輕人，他覺得他們的衣著好眼熟，“嗯？你們的制服……”  
還未等三人回答，有個傭兵急忙跑過來打斷了對話。  
“村子的外面有人影！人數還相當多！”  
“來了嗎？真是的，先不說小孩們，可不能棄這個村子於不顧啊……喂，要上囉。準備好了嗎？”傑拉爾特扭頭對站在他身後一步的貝雷絲說道。  
貝雷絲點點頭，摸了摸隨身攜帶的佩劍。  
傭兵團成員們紛紛拿上武器準備就緒，等待傑拉爾特發號司令。正當傑拉爾特想安排三隊，其中兩隊從左右兩側進行防禦和包抄，剩下一隊主力負責著重正面進攻。  
“大家都聽明白了嗎？”  
“瞭解！”傭兵們齊聲答道。  
“等等。”  
有人突然插話，大家紛紛轉頭望向出聲的男人。這個之前一直沉默站在後面沒說話的隊員，此時穿過人群，直接走到傑拉爾特面前。  
“貝雷特，你有什麼疑問嗎？”  
“我也加入保護她們三人的隊里吧。畢竟盜賊們的目標是她們，在不清楚對方的實力的情況下，還是慎重為好，其他人也可以以平時的步調專心對付敵人。”名叫貝雷特的男傭兵面無表情地發表意見，語氣極為平淡。雖然聽起來像是在提議，事實上在他心裡是決定事項。  
“唔，你說得也對，好吧。”傑拉爾特撓撓頭，同意了。  
即使貝雷特是個加入不久的成員，但傑拉爾特在測試他能力時馬上察覺他非泛泛之輩，由他保護士官學校的貴族小孩們也讓人頗為放心。  
傑拉爾特甚至奇怪過以貝雷特的能力明明可以自己組建傭兵隊卻還是特地跑來請求入隊。那時傑拉爾特已經不再需要新人，但貝雷特怎樣也不肯放棄。無奈之下，傑拉爾特提出只要接住他五招就答應。傭兵隊的大家見有不自量力的年輕人居然敢挑戰大名鼎鼎的“壞刃”，全都圍過來看好戲，內心想隊長又要欺負人了。  
結果出乎所有人意料，貝雷特似是早已料到傑拉爾特的戰鬥模式一樣，不僅輕易擋掉他的攻擊，幾乎反殺，由於已經超出五招，貝雷特放棄了反擊，收回了武器。  
在場全員頓時陷入震驚中，變得鴉雀無聲。  
最詫異的還是傑拉爾特本人。他因為個人的特殊體質，除了本來就過硬的造詣，外加比平凡人經過更多歲月的洗練，至今能真正能作為對手的人可說整個芙朵拉大陸中都寥寥無幾。然而貝雷特，不僅是輕鬆地化解了他的招數，並且給足了他面子沒有當著隊員們的面打敗他，選擇拖夠時間及時收手。  
已經放下武器的貝雷特，只是單純問了句“這樣可以嗎”，從他表情和眼瞳中看不出任何情緒。  
傑拉爾特想起對貝雷特的熟悉感從何而來，他跟自己及女兒貝雷絲異常相似。儘管貝雷特明顯有心掩蓋，選擇了斧頭應戰，但那些模式傑拉爾特本人再熟悉不過。那氣質，更是和貝雷絲如出一轍。如果不是傑拉爾特清楚自己只有一個女兒，也記得收過的徒弟，他會懷疑貝雷絲是不是有個失散多年的兄弟。  
願賭服輸，傑拉爾特只能答應他的要求。傑拉爾特更沒想到，貝雷特迅速適應了在傭兵隊的新生活，像從一開始就熟悉每個成員般在任務中配合得天衣無縫。問過一遍後發現竟然沒有一個人認識或曾見過貝雷特。  
儘管貝雷特身份神秘，來歷不明，是一個極為優秀的隊友，因此傑拉爾特也沒有什麼不滿。  
平時向來低調沉默寡言的貝雷特，今日是第一次提出要求。傑拉爾特覺得並無不妥，便答應了。  
看傑拉爾特點頭，貝雷特轉身向三人走去。

“我負責保護你們。”  
貝雷特儘管是在對三個保護對象說明，但他的目光不曾從艾黛爾賈特臉上移開。  
“非常感謝，多虧了你們的幫助我們才得救了。我可不能在這種地方死去……雖然過意不去，但請你助我們一臂之力，合力肅清賊人。”帝彌托利行禮率先道謝。  
“哎呀，真是不好意思。托你們的福，看來能撿回一命了。這種偏僻的村落，居然有身手了得的傭兵……簡直是上天安排，多虧我平日行善積德啊！”  
“嗯。”  
貝雷特當然知道這不是上天安排，而是艾黛爾賈特一手策劃的結果，多虧了這個人為造成的發展，貝雷特才能靠加入傑拉爾特傭兵隊，為了能順利在一切的起點——露迷爾村守株待兔。  
果然，兔如期出現了。  
“那我們該怎麼做？”艾黛爾賈特察覺到貝雷特看的是她，堂堂正正回以視線。  
“在村裡等著就好，傑拉爾特他們會解決的。”  
“唔，這樣不太好吧，畢竟人是我們引來的，萬一他們突破防線衝來找我們……”庫羅德邊摸下巴邊說。  
“這樣吧，你們配合我行動，主要還是留給傑拉爾特的部隊。只是，如果你們擅自有多餘動作，我很難擔保你們安全。”  
“知道了，我們聽指令行事。”帝彌托利應允。  
“你真是很與眾不同呢。既然你是傭兵，能展現一下身手嗎？報酬方面你大可放心。”  
三人拿上武器，緊跟著貝雷特。  
村外傭兵們已經和盜賊團打成一片混戰，貝雷特沒打算加入，只準備在最外面幫忙收拾些小角色。他們潛入樹叢中，正找時機偷襲。  
貝雷特轉頭，看向站在他右邊背後拿著斧頭嚴陣以待的艾黛爾賈特說：“你不要離開我太遠。”  
艾黛爾賈特疑惑，為什麼只對她說，難道這個傭兵是在小看她？如果是這樣真讓人火大。雖然這麼想，但說好的聽指揮，這事先放一邊。  
“弓箭手，你瞄準東北方那個拿刀的，射得中讓他一箭斃命最好，不行也能分散他注意力我去處理。另外兩人暫時躲著，避免暴露你們自己的位置。”  
庫羅德計算完角度，拉弓放箭。  
本來應該能至少順利射中後背，可因那土匪突然移動，箭只擦過他左手臂，於是庫羅德就被發現了。土匪立即舉起刀向庫羅德衝過來。  
正當庫羅德要跑，貝雷特已經直接迅速上前用劍砍倒對方，連一絲多餘動作都沒有。這邊的動靜驚動了附近的其他敵人，有個盜賊想趁貝雷特不注意從他身後偷襲。艾黛爾賈特和帝彌托利見狀也急忙跑出來想幫貝雷特擋刀，然而他們還沒來得及攻擊，貝雷特轉身隨手又是一劍，命中要害，確保盜賊死透。  
“我不是叫你們不要出來嗎。”  
現在，所有人的位置都暴露了，更多的敵人過來包圍獵物。當然，傑拉爾特和貝雷絲也來到他們身邊展開戰鬥。  
貝雷特見戰況又混亂起來，管不了那麼多，反正他的目的也不是殺敵，於是他立即架起劍守在艾黛爾賈特附近。艾黛爾賈特不認識他，要她現在足夠有默契地配合不現實，只能由熟悉她的貝雷特擔任輔助角色。  
隨著戰鬥白熱化，艾黛爾賈特的位置越來越接近正在應付土匪頭目隊的貝雷絲。已經和貝雷特聯合收拾掉手邊的蝦兵蟹將的艾黛爾賈特，看到貝雷絲意味深長地看了她一眼。仔細觀察貝雷絲的動作，艾黛爾賈特解讀出她是在暗示自己幫忙牽制土匪頭目周圍的雜碎，讓頭目無法以多對一地用數量壓制貝雷絲，好令她專心對付落單的頭目。  
這種工作本不應該由尋求保護的艾黛爾賈特做的，但傑拉爾特和貝雷特等主力都剛好被其他雜碎以人數糾纏不休，分身乏術，貝雷絲只好使出下下策意在速戰速決。  
像砍瓜切菜般一手砍一個土匪的貝雷特，看見艾黛爾賈特離土匪頭目那麼近，不禁心驚，想盡快替貝雷絲解決眼前的大麻煩，將艾黛爾賈特帶離現場。  
自從失去女神之力以來，貝雷特都對自己作為平凡人類生存著毫無真實感。無論面對怎樣的戰鬥，他的內心都毫無波動。他的出現並沒有對曾經陪伴他成長的父親的傭兵隊帶來太多變化，工作和任務都是他還是傑拉爾特的孩子時經歷過的內容，只不過這次他成了個旁觀者，貝雷絲才是主角。  
只有在路迷爾村的這個晚上，他不由自主地緊張。他獨自坐在沒有點燈的房間裡，等待著必然會出現的艾黛爾賈特。連他自己都未察覺，為了抑制焦急的心情，將愛用的佩劍擦了一遍又一遍。當他聽到屋外逐漸變得與本應寂靜的深夜不相稱地喧鬧時，他的房門被敲響。  
他知道，成為自己人生中的唯一存在價值的那個人如期而至。  
貝雷特以為自己足夠冷靜，為了不顯得突兀而混入其他聚集的傭兵之中。可當他看到艾黛爾賈特的瞬間，他第一次感覺到，自己的心原來會跳動。  
砰砰——砰砰——  
他覺得自己的心臟比在場所有人造成的聲響還要吵鬧。  
不曾知曉慌張為何物的貝雷特，發現艾黛爾賈特與土匪頭目距離非常接近時，他好不容易跳動的心臟又仿佛沉入深淵。煩躁令他皺起眉頭，揮劍越發兇狠，重新變成與貝雷絲有過之而無不及的【灰色惡魔】。  
在他看來，現在的貝雷絲還太過幼稚不成熟，才會浪費那麼多時間都還未解決敵人。這當然不怪貝雷絲，她不過是個剛滿二十歲的年輕女孩，貝雷特是清楚的。  
正是因為太清楚，才更擔心她會步曾經同樣青澀的自己後塵。  
在貝雷絲擊倒土匪頭目時，艾黛爾賈特所處的地方就與當年一樣，分毫不差。貝雷絲本人，同樣站在當初的貝雷特的位置。  
然後，如同那在只有貝雷特一人知曉的發展般，還沒死的土匪頭目，突然跳起，舉起斧頭用全力向艾黛爾賈特砍去，在她旁邊的貝雷絲要奮不顧身地撲出去。  
貝雷特知道，即使他不出手，在貝雷絲體內的蘇諦斯也會發動倒轉時間的能力改變貝雷絲受傷的結果。可他見到艾黛爾賈特，身體自然地反應，為貝雷絲擋下那致命一擊。然後貝雷特毫不猶豫地重創對手，還對準已經倒下毫無還手之力的土匪的心臟處一劍直插到底。等土匪完完全全失去生命跡象變成一具屍體後，他才不緊不慢地將劍拔出來。  
這一幕，在場的人都看呆了。  
頭目一死，其他小角色見狀也失去戰意，因此戰鬥很快便以傭兵隊的絕對勝利結束。  
貝雷絲體內的蘇諦斯失去了發揮能力的機會。  
這時貝雷特想到，蘇諦斯的天刻之倒轉能力才是曾經的自己必勝的能力，是不是只要預防貝雷絲任何受重傷或死亡的情況，就能消除前途未卜的她成為艾黛爾賈特致命的敵人的可能性。  
或許是個值得一試的方法。  
貝雷特暗自決定。  
為了確保艾黛爾賈特以後的成功，貝雷特考慮了很多的方案，甚至對貝雷絲起過殺心。畢竟貝雷絲的存在才是最大的變量與會導致艾黛爾賈特失敗的關鍵。  
貝雷絲，不，蘇諦斯真是個麻煩的存在。如果能將她們分離……  
或許這麼想過於無情，貝雷特之所以能有今天，全部都多虧了蘇諦斯。也正因為蘇諦斯願意幫助任性的自己才給了他這個唯一的機會。  
正因為如此。  
正因為如此，他只能成功不容失敗。  
無論要犧牲多少人，即使要付任何代價。  
貝雷特收起劍，走到艾黛爾賈特和貝雷絲身邊。  
“沒事吧。”  
“嗯。”貝雷絲像是理所當然地只給出屬於她個人風格的單音節反應。  
“……謝謝。”  
艾黛爾賈特似乎還沒完全從死裡逃生的衝擊中完全反應過來，但靠本能和常識道謝。  
然後，她看到這個剛才為止都如同鬼神一樣冷酷地斬殺敵人的男人，像是高興地對她微微一笑。

【多想……能和你一同走下去……】

數百年間，在貝雷特心中成為了空缺的部分，於這一刻被徹底填上。

原來，你的聲音是這樣的啊。  
——TBC——


End file.
